To Dance Again
by infalliblejily
Summary: A royal!jily. Lily is a servant in the castle, working against a force of evil. James is the crown prince and his mother is forcing him to take dance lessons instead of worrying about the war. They come together, working as one to fight


To Dance Again

Chapter 1: A Nighttime Dance

Disclaimer: For the last time; I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.

* * *

A figure waltzes along in the dark of the palace ballroom. Another joins.

* * *

"You're not supposed to be here," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, equally quiet.

"You're the crown prince, James! You're not supposed to be watching one of your servants practice dancing."

"But I love watching you dance, it brings out a whole new you, your arms all soft and graceful, your feet poised, ready to leap, or do a pas de deux, or a pirouette, or whatever it is you do. You look so bright and when you get a combo right your face lights up and it's so beautiful. You look so happy," he paused, "I love seeing you happy," he murmured softly.

She sighed. "Alright, fine."

And she was off. Her arms went over her head, her feet pointed.

She spun. Her feet moving as fast as she could make them go. Her elbows soft, arms in a circle. Her head spotting, and as she did so, her red hair whipping.

James watched, enraptured by her hair, her eyes, her arms, her feet, _her._ Purely and utterly _her._

She leaped, and came back down gracefully, like an angel on earth. At least in his eyes.

She stopped. "Well, I'm done for today. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Lily."

* * *

"But mother!"

"No, buts, James. If you are to be the new king, you're not going to have _any_ woman remotely interested if you're going to dance like _that._ When I'm gone, you won't have great excuses."

He thought of Lily, who would be delighted to teach anyone dance, but addressed what concerned him most before dancing. "Mother, I don't want you to go."

"Oh James," she pulled him into a wickedly tight hug, "Everyone is just visiting the earth. It's like we're all on a train ride. This is just a detour to where everyone's final destination is. Death isn't a bad thing. You'll get to see me after you finish this stop too. Yes, you might miss me, but no need to grieve over it."

"Might? Mum of course I'll miss you! I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, James. Now," she said, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis, "Where can I find someone to teach you?"

"Well, actually..."

* * *

"What? Me?" The redhead whipped around. "Why would a servant teach the crown prince how to dance?"

"Because I requested this particular person."

"You? And how did you convince the queen?"

"I didn't need to. I just told her I met a lovely young lady who dances and would probably be willing to teach me. For pay."

"But when would I do it? I have duties all day. And I dance..."

"At night. Here's the plan. You teach me whatever you feel like doing, like you always do. Except whatever you do, you teach me. And you also have to teach me to waltz. Can't forget that. I'll pay you whatever you'd like."

"Whatever?"

"Anything."

"Well, I guess."

"That's great! We start tomorrow."

"Er, sure."

James walked across the hall with purpose. He called over his three friends to his bedchamber; Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Mum is making me learn to dance."

This simple statement made Peter burst into laughter. "You? James Potter? Dance? Oh that's hilarious." he all but yelled, wiping away a tear.

They ignored him. "But," Remus spoke up, "What about Voldemort? Who'll keep an eye on him while you're off dancing?"

"Well, that's why I need your help."

This immediately sobered the three. "Shoot." Sirius said, his voice sharp and his face sharper.

"Since mum is making me focus on _dancing_ , you guys will focus on seeing what Voldemort is up to. Contact Dumbledore so we can see if we can join his 'Order' thing against Voldemort."

Peter whimpered. "Don't say his name."

"Why ever not?" cut in Remus, "Like old Dumbledore always says, 'Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself.'"

"Great, well, tell me what Dumbledore says as soon as possible."

* * *

"Ready to learn?"

"It can't be that hard. Just a hop and a spin or whatever."

She narrowed her eyes. "We'll see,"

Her feet moved to opposite directions, her heels touching.

"Now, first position."

He maneuvered his feet so that they imitated hers, his hands waved and he fell backwards. Lily smothered her lips with her hands but failed to quiet them completely, so when James gave her a look, she went all out, her laugh like a fairie's, her face red, gasping for breath all the while smiling. "Easy, right?"

"Can't we just start with actual dancing instead of this?" he said, motioning to Lily's perfect feet.

"Alright," she said testily.

She skipped two chasses forward and a flip turn and landed in fifth. "Try that."

James could not even _describe_ her dancing. Sure, he could know what movements she did, but it just wasn't the same thing. You had to _see_ it.

The crown prince looked like such an idiot, falling on his own feet for the second time in just five minutes.

She laughed again. "We'll work on it later, the day after tomorrow?"

His face fell in curiosity. "Why not tomorrow?"

Her cheeks turned a little pink. "I have a meeting tomorrow. A few people meet to talk and stuff. We get together from time to time."

"Like a faculty meeting?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Yeah, a faculty meeting. See you Thursday!"

He was curious, but James decided to let it go and focus on getting into his own meeting with Dumbledore, then he would get to the bottom of who his instructor was meeting and why. He had more pressing matters on his hands.

* * *

A/N: Hiyo! This is going to be a multichapter and will definitely get more interesting as I have a few plot twists up my sleeve. Please, please, please, _please_ ** _REVIEW_**. They give me motivation. Tell me; good, bad, boring, questions, how I can improve, etc.

So yeah! Hope you enjoy.

~infalliblejily


End file.
